Story:Star Trek: Bajor/Recovering from a Terrible Loss/Prologue
Captain's log supplemental. Today is a dark day for the United Bajoran Federation of Planets, we've lost Fleet Admiral Kira Nerys at 1900 hours Voyager was on course for a meeting with the fourth battlegroup to make sure the Klingons don't try to attack Bajor. Then at that hour we picked up a distress call from Admiral Kira we arrived just as her shuttle was about to explode we couldn't get to her in time I can only hope that my log will reflect that. Voyager, Enterprise, and others are on the port and starboard sides of the USS Sato. In the Sato's torpedo bay a casket is being lowered as Typhuss gives a speech about his wife Kira. Kira was the love of my life, mother of my children and my friend, I will miss her dearly and so will the entire Bajoran Federation Typhuss says as he looks at them. He continues to talk about her life. Kira joined the Bajoran Resistance when she was 12 and fought the Cardassians when she was older, in 2369 Kira served as first officer on Deep Space 9 under Benjamin Sisko, fought in the Dominion War and after the war Kira became the commanding officer of Deep Space 9 and the USS Defiant, in 2381 Kira became a vedek Typhuss says as he looks at them. Then afterwards Kelly looks at the crews of both ships. Honors,...hup! Captain Martin says as she looks at them. They snapped to attention as the torpedo moves towards the launcher and Commodore Dax and Captain Martin removes the Bajoran Federation flag from the casket as it goes into the launcher and the door closed. The Sato launches the casket. Typhuss looks out at the torpedo casing. Goodbye Kira, my love, I will always love you Typhuss says as he looks at it. Five months later, September Voyager enters orbit of Bajor next to the USS Sato. In her ready room Captain Martin is looking out at the Constitution-class vessel when the doors chimed she turns to it. Come Captain Martin says as she looks at the doors. The doors opened and Admiral Troi walks in. Admiral Troi congratulations Captain Martin says as she looks at Deanna. Deanna smiles at her. Thank you, Typhuss and I are very happy and he is happy again after recovering from a terrible loss Deanna says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly looks at her. I was talking about your promotion to Admiral and I also was talking about your marriage to Admiral Halliwell Kelly says as she sat in her chair behind the desk. Admiral Troi sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I know what you were talking about, so Captain Martin how are you Deanna says as she looks at Kelly. She looks at Deanna. I'm good command is great for me but I still feel guilty about what happened to Fleet Admiral Kira if only I could of gotten there faster, she would be alive still Kelly says as she looks at her. Deanna looks at her. It wasn't your fault, we all understand and you did your best to get there Deanna says as she looks at Kelly. She looks at her. Most in the Bajoran Federation wants me out because I'm "too much like my father" Kelly says as she looks at her. Deanna smiles at her. Don't let it bother you and don't care what other people think Deanna says as she looks at Kelly. She looks at her. I know so besides the visit what do I owe this visit? Kelly says as she looks at her. She hands her a PADD. Your new orders, I want you to take command of Voyager Deanna says as she looks at Kelly. She looks at her. What about Captain Chakotay? Kelly says as she looks at her. She explains it to her. Chakotay became a Ambassador after the war with the Klingons and left Voyager Deanna says as she looks at Kelly. She mentions that he chose Kelly to be his replacement. Chakotay chose you as his replacement Deanna says as she looks at Kelly. She looks at the PADD. I accept the command I mean dad has been training me for years and I've been in the holodeck since Earth fell Kelly says as she looks at her. Deanna looks at her. They walk onto the bridge as Typhuss is talking with both Harry and Tom as Admiral Troi makes an announcement. Captain Kelly Martin is taking command of Voyager Deanna says as she looks at them. She steps back as Kelly looks at the crew. So, to sum up, I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on thank you Captain Martin says as she looks at the crew on the bridge. Commander Paris scoffs a bit as Typhuss looks at him. In the ready room now, I want to talk to you Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. They walk into the ready room as Commander Paris looks at him. Did I do something wrong sir? Commander Paris says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to him. Do you have a problem Tom, what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. Typhuss ever since our home was destroyed I've been thinking about stuff and I was gonna go to Admiral Troi about being Captain of Voyager but instead I'm being passed over for a kid that hasn't had command training? Tom says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Tom and convinces him to give Kelly a chance. Give Kelly a chance, Tom if you don't want to be on Voyager, come serve on my ship then Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Kelly walks into the ready room. Am I interrupting anything? Kelly asked as she looks at them. Tom looks at her. Captain I have something to say to you and that its welcome aboard ma'am I am ready to be your first officer Commander Paris says as she looks at her. Kelly looks at him. Our new orders are to head to the site where Admiral Kira was killed Bajoran Starfleet Command wants us to investigate it and figure out how the Klingons knew she's be in that sector of space Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her and leaves as Typhuss looks at Kelly. Good luck with your new command Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly then leaves. She sighs. I'm gonna need it Captain Martin says as she looks at the ready room. Voyager flies over the Hoshi Sato and leaps into warp.